This new rose variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by my crossing the rose variety DeVite (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,172) with the pollen of the variety Independence '76 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,902), this particular seedling having been selected for propagation because of the very pleasing, generally magenta coloration of its relatively small flowers which are borne singly on strong stems of medium length having good foliage and I propagated that seedling by budding at Pleasanton, Calif. with such satisfactory results that I continued the propagation in that manner through several successive generations and thereby determined that its novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.